Red Tape
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Walk the line between truth and deceit. Slip, and it all comes crashing down. How can you truly make a difference when your hands are tied? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to immediately warn all readers, if you can't handle gore and brutal murders, I don't think this is the fic for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Yang bent over her desk like a vulture, clawing at her prey: a report. One of the idiots who answered to Detective Xiao-Long had managed to mess up his record of an incident.

"I see you're keeping busy," Jaune said. His feet were on her desk, and lazily inspected his nails for dirt. He'd been there a while, Yang thought.

Though honestly, there wasn't much he could do without her.

Yang grunted, not paying attention to her partner. Chief Branwen had assigned him to her not long ago, and the detective was not pleased. Yang had practically lived at the precinct for ten years of her life.

She did not need a _rookie._

"Is this what a detective does? Look at papers?" Jaune was only trying to be polite, and start a conversation that he'd failed at sparking for several days now.

The chief had told her Jaune had potential to become a great detective. Yang told him where he could stick his rookie.

Qrow Branwen hadn't liked that. And Yang hadn't liked being put on paperwork duty.

"Officer Arc, is it?" Yang asked, catching Jaune by surprise. He gave a nod, happy to have caught her attention at long last.

Yang frowned. "I have never wanted a partner. Nor do I intend to keep you as one for long. But so long as you're here, I'm going to make you useful." She grabbed her empty mug on the side of her desk. "Go fill this. Black, one sugar. And don't ever put your feet on my desk again."

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune replied. His voice lacked all enthusiasm a rookie typically possessed.

Yang almost felt bad for the way she treated him. Then she remembered the stack of paperwork on her desk. That feeling evaporated as soon as it arrived.

The phone rang, offering sweet respite from the bore of reports.

"Detective Xiao-Long speaking." The habitual words rolled out of her mouth as she leaned back in her chair.

" _Yang, this is Ren._ " The woman perked up, happy that one of the people she actually _liked_ at the precinct was calling. _"She's killed again."_

"Who? You don't mean…"

" _Our serial killer has painted a new room red. I haven't called it in yet, if you want to get here first. I know the chief has you grounded—"_

"Address. Now."

The flurry of a pencil coincided with Ren's voice as they took down what he said. She hung up, and began grabbing her things.

Jaune stepped back in the office. "Here's your—"

"Forget it. We're going somewhere. You can come if you keep quiet about it," Yang said. Jaune set the mug down, and grabbed his own things as well.

And just like that, the onesided partnership left to investigate the crime scene.

* * *

"Go on in." The man at the door's expression looked dourer than an obligatory funeral attendant. Annoyed with the fact that his assignment consisted of guarding a door, he made sure not to hide it from anyone.

Detective Yang Xiao Long didn't give a rat's ass. As long as the man did his job, enthused or not, she'd be happy.

Jaune grabbed the door for her. Had she been focused on him, she'd have rolled her eyes and called him out for trying to impress her.

But her mind was on other things. Chiefly what was in the house that Ren had called her about.

"Mornin', Ren," Yang greeted as she stepped into foyer. "What have you got for me?"

"Victim is in there." Detective Ren pointed to Yang's left at the adjacent room. "Might want to take off the coat. Leave the shoes on, though. The bitch got bloody this time."

The detective nodded. She took off her trenchcoat and hung it in the closet. Jaune followed her example, also removing his hat.

Fishing into his pockets, Jaune pulled out a cigarette. "What are the details of this crime?" He took a puff in, and exhaled.

Detective Ren addressed Yang, as if Jaune weren't there. "Victim's name is Mercury Black. Age twenty-two, and single. He lived alone in this house, from what the neighbors say. They never saw much of him."

"I suppose they won't see much of him now," Yang chuckled, stepping into the room. She'd have to clean her shoes off after. Ren hadn't been lying about the blood.

"I'll be damned," Jaune whistled. He'd quickly forgotten how he had been ignored.

"From what we've been able to…piece together, Black matches the other kills. His throat was cut up, destroying his vocal chords. Then he suffered lacerations all across his body before finally being chopped up and bled dry."

Hung by ropes to the ceiling, Black's upper torso had been strung up by his hands. But where the bottom half of the body should have been, there was nothing.

Pieces of Mercury were scattered around the room, arrayed to cover the room with as much blood as possible. The furniture and carpet stunk of the metallic scent Yang knew so well.

"What's that, detective?" Jaune asked, gesturing to the white box left on the table in the center of the room. It had no visible marks of blood on it.

"We haven't looked. Figured you'd want to get your hands on it first, Yang," Ren said. He already held out gloves for the blonde.

She accepted them, and slid her hands in. Taking careful steps not to disturb the bits of Black scattered about, Yang swiveled and pivoted to the middle.

Wiggling her fingers, the detective removed the lid. Tucking it under her shoulder, the supple aroma of water, iron, protein, oxygen and other various nutrients assaulted her nose. Looking down, the words 'I LOVE YOU' were spelled out with teeth and fingers.

"Does Black have teeth and fingers still?" Yang asked. She did not turn away from the box.

Ren cleared his throat. "All his fingers were cut off, and possibly his toes. We haven't gotten a look inside his mouth yet. I'm waiting on the mortician to get here."

"She left her calling card again. This time she used fingers and teeth," Yang replied. She didn't need to look back to know Jaune had gone queasy.

"Is there anything else?" Ren asked, relatively unfazed by the brutality.

Reaching into the box, Yang removed the top layer without disturbing the crude message. Underneath, completely spared from carnage, were the documents she expected.

"They're here. She left information again," Yang said. She picked up the files and began to peruse them. "Do we know anything about Black's criminal record?"

"He's only had minor felonies," Ren said. "Drugs, mostly. Shoplifting once or twice."

"Then our serial killer has done our work for us. Just like with the Tukson case, and the earlier ones," Yang said. "There's a full folder of documents. Seems like our Mercury Black was a bigger man than you thought."

Ren began to walk to the middle of the room as well. "That would line up with the pattern. And serial killers love their patterns."

"Thank you for calling me, Ren," Yang smiled. "I appreciate getting to look around first before everyone started taking pictures and mucking around."

"Just a one-time favor." Ren offered a hint of a smile. "I'll take those files. The chief is already going to want your head."

Yang handed them over. "Make sure to send me a copy of whatever you find."

"Let me know whatever further input you have." Ren accepted the papers, careful not to drop any. "You do know her best."

"I may be in charge of investigating her, but no one can know someone who does this." With a wave of a hand, Yang gestured to the crimson room.

"Fair enough. She's going after bigger dealers now. Do you think she's working her way up the ladder?" Ren asked. Together, they walked back out of the crime scene proper. Jaune had mostly recovered from his nausea.

"Beats me," shrugged Yang. "I ought to head out and let you and the boys get to work. Remember to let me know. And…not mention to the chief I was here."

"My lips are sealed. Expect a report on your desk sometime tomorrow," Ren said. He gave the room another look. "This report is going to take some description."

The two blondes walked out of the house, passing the inattentive man at the front. They entered the squad car.

"So your job is to find this killer?' Jaune asked, a new respect in his eyes.

"Yes, and I think this time we might have her," Yang said with a cocky smirk. "She left me a note."

A piece of paper fell into Jaune's hands. On it, blood spelled out, 'Love and kisses, detective.'

"That's terrifying," Jaune murmured.

Yang shrugged, "If she wants to fuck me, that's her business. It'd bring her to my door, and I'd finally get her."

"But what's so special about this?" Jaune waved the paper.

The detective fixed him with an odd look. "Chief Branwen told me you were bright. Kid, it's the killer's handwriting. This is the first step to her being behind bars."

Yang started the engine. Turning to Jaune, she put on her most intimidating face. "I'll make you a deal. This little venture stays between us. If you keep quiet on this, I'll let you tag along as I investigate this killer. Deal?"

"Deal," Jaune smiled.

* * *

 **Author Notes: One down, nine to go. I'm very excited to write this. Expect this to be around the minimum chapter length, I think. But my predictions are shit when it comes to that.**

 **This second scene in here is from that teaser I posted, but important small changes have been made to it. If you skimmed it, you may want to give it another look. Forget that teaser ever even existed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…not only does this fic have brutal murders, but it also has just fucked up murders. My aim is to make you uncomfortable, if not disturbed. And the hope is that Neo creeps you out.**

 **I'll remind you one last time that** **this is rated M for a reason** **. I mean it. If you read ahead, this is by** **your own volition** **. Mercury's murder was a warmup. This time I'm showing you just what I am capable of.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Yang slipped a key into the lock on her door. With a sharp twist, the hinges squealed and yielded to the detective.

Breathing in relief, Yang shed her coat. Hanging it in her closet, she finally felt free from the day's work.

The words written by the killer had bothered her, even if she pretended they didn't. The slip of paper now resided in the precinct, being analyzed by one of her friends.

It wouldn't benefit much now, but it could help later down the line.

But none of that mattered now. Yang's attention turned away from work for the rest of the night, and to relaxing.

She kicked her legs up on the coffee table, poured a glass of wine, and turned on the evening news.

Reports of the murder of Mr. Black came on. Yang watched with disinterest before switching the channel.

"No work tonight," she said to herself. Yang flicked the channel to a foolish reality show. And after a few minutes, she found herself enjoying it.

Just before her eyes closed for the night, Yang smiled. Tomorrow she wouldn't be doing paperwork duty.

And with a sigh of relief, Yang surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Eyes open.

Neo sucked in breath, gasping for air like a drowning sailor. Her foot bumped a wine glass onto the ground, and the shatter snapped her back into reality.

Her hands flexed into fists. And her eyes rapidly blinked.

She was Neo.

With practiced ease, Neo got up from the couch and went to the door. Slowly, she opened the door and poked her head out.

No one.

Sliding lithely through the cracked door, Neo checked again to make sure she was alone. Lightly closing the door behind her, Neo walked directly across the hall to the apartment adjacent to Detective Xiao-Long's. Pulling out her keyring, she plucked the particular key and opened the door.

She started her watch.

A musky scent greeted her. Frowning, Neo strut across the room and opened the window. Sweet, fresh air assaulted her.

The woman crossed the room again, and flicked on the lights. All that the apartment contained was a tall mirror, a table, and a coat hanger.

Licking her lips, Neo walked to the mirror. The table next to her was cluttered with various products, ranging from hair to makeup.

And at last, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Brown and violet?" Neo raised an eyebrow. She trailed a hand down the vest Yang wore, and pulled at the shirt underneath. "Oh, Yang, you love to torture me." The thought of Yang torturing her sent a tingle through her legs.

With minimal effort, the buttons came undone on the vest. Then the shirt came off. All of Yang's clothes ended up on the floor, and Neo admired herself in the mirror as she did every time she used said mirror.

Her lips curled into smile that did not suit her face. Yet.

She cupped one of her large breasts, marveling at its weight. "Yang must draw all the onlookers' eyes," Neo mused. Reaching across the table, she grabbed two small sports bras.

The naked woman slipped the first over her head, her breath hitching as she felt the restrictive hold. But she regained her normal cadence without hesitating. Neo put the second bra on, backwards. Turning sideways, she looked at herself in the mirror.

You wouldn't have even known her tits were massive.

Neo plucked three cans of hair dye. And not the cheap stuff either, the kind that ate through a wallet in a single spending spree.

Not that it was her money. Or Yang's.

Meticulously picking and choosing which strands of hair she wanted, Neo picked up the brown dye. This half was the easy part.

She set it down, finished, and not having gotten any on herself. The floor was not as fortunate.

Then came the pink. Still easy, but she had to be careful of the brown.

And finally, she picked up the white. Several streaks through the pink, that required a steady hand.

A glance in the mirror. Now she barely resembled Yang.

Neo bit her lip. The name sent shivers down her spine, and between her legs. If only she had more time tonight, she'd venture far deeper into the realm of Yang.

She snapped her fingers. "Easy," she whispered.

Applying dye to her eyebrows came next. Her mood drew her towards brown.

A smile danced across her features. It almost fit them.

Stepping closer to the mirror, Neo put in her contacts. One a dull pink, the other deep brown. A flurry of makeup followed, hiding and bringing out aspects of Neo's face from Yang's.

Her attention shifted from the mirror to the coat hanger. Tonight she would need to be alluring. Her prey wouldn't respond if she weren't.

She'd learned how to work a corset with her breast binding long ago. Neo decided to wear it tonight, in hopes that it might draw more eyes. Briefly she considered removing the bindings, but shook the thought away. Yang's breasts were too memorable to use.

Neo's would have to do. And so she put on the black corset, bringing her chest up.

The coat hanger was a simple wooden pole with various hooks branching off it. It barely held up all of Neo's clothes. So when she had to fish around for a pink thong, it was an arduous process.

But at last she found it, and the black pants that matched the corset. Tall, white boots followed next. The heels weren't as high as she would have liked, but too high would be off-putting with Yang's height.

And at long last, the jacket. She had several of these, as white didn't mesh well with her work. This one did not have a single speck of blood on it.

Neo picked up a few beaded necklaces and put them on. Then black gloves, and the umbrella at the base of the coat hanger.

She stopped the watch.

"Fifteen minutes?" Neo smiled, pleased. "Excellent."

The woman turned her gaze towards the corner of the apartment. A box was nestled into the corner. Inside were packets of papers pertaining to one organization.

Neo leafed through them, refreshing herself on her prey for that evening.

* * *

As Neo stepped into the establishment, she removed her fedora. It was a recent acquisition of that night, and was white like her jacket.

The room was dimly lit, just like she expected. A searching glance revealed no cameras, much to her pleasure.

But unlike most businesses of its type, there was no pounding music. This was a place for the higher end of society: somewhere between a brothel and an escort service, all dolled up in fancy furnishings.

"May I help you, miss?" Her hair was a mint green, which went well with her darker skin. She probably had the most clothes on of anyone at the establishment.

And this Emerald, she was Neo's prey.

Neo licked her lips. "Yes, I'm looking for someone to spend a few hours with."

Emerald smiled. It suited her. "Well, that is what we provide best here." She looked down at her podium, as if she were a waiter checking for available tables. "I have a very handsome man—"

"I'd much prefer a woman, actually," Neo flashed a smile.

Her prey didn't miss a beat. "Of course, my mistake. I have a wide array of options for you to choose from if you'll allow me—"

"Actually," Neo's hand danced across the podium and rested on Emerald's, "I don't think I'll need to pick from options."

"I'm very sorry ma'am, but I'm not available as a choice. I run the front of the house," Emerald removed Neo's hand delicately.

"Does ten thousand lien change your mind?" Neo revealed her most seductive smile. Her hand captured Emerald's again, and the other removed a stack of bills from her corset.

The green haired woman blinked, and reached for the bills. Neo's hand sprang from the money and pinned her hand. "I get you for the rest of the night, absolutely unbothered by anyone else, and I take charge."

"…Deal." Neo's smile grew. Oh, Emerald could play the hesitant card as much as she wanted, but those were the eyes of someone who needed money. Ten thousand was likely worth whatever words her boss would have with her.

"Room four," Emerald said. "Give me twenty minutes to find someone to take my place and to get ready."

"Don't keep me waiting. I'm an impatient girl," Neo teased.

Emerald dashed away. Neo put her hat on again, and walked down the long hallway of rooms.

Each were soundproof, of course. No one wanted to be disturbed during the time they bought with the company of another. Occasionally, sound would leak through the doors as someone screamed in ecstasy. Those times were far and few between.

Neo's hand wrapped around the doorknob, and twisted. A lush scent of perfume greeted her inside. Not too harsh as to make her gag, but certainly noticeable.

She removed her hat, and hung it on the hook attached to the door. Her jacket joined it, leaving her shoulders bare. The faintest shiver passed through her limbs.

A quick look yielded the location of the thermostat on the wall. Clicking it up a few degrees, Neo already felt warmer.

Her boots' clicks were muffled against the carpet as she moved to examine the bed. It would easily be large enough for the two of them.

Her teeth sunk into her lip in anticipation. She could already taste it.

A few minutes of searching led Neo to finding where the ropes were kept in the room. The closet had held a multitude of other kinks and fetishes that made Neo pant.

But she would restrain herself. Only the ropes were necessary for tonight.

Neo moved her umbrella closer to the bed. She could barely contain her excitement as she leaned it against the wall.

The door opened.

She turned, and saw Emerald standing in the doorway. Her previous attire had been discarded, and replaced with deep green lingerie.

 _Perfect._

Neo gestured with a finger for her to come closer. "Lay on the bed," she commanded.

Emerald did so without apprehension. She spread out on the bed like a starfish, letting Neo move from limb to limb with the rope. Before long, she was tied down.

The final touch was added when she gagged Emerald. "Say your name," Neo whispered, her lips inches away from her prey's face.

The girl tried, but to no avail. A wicked smile passed over Neo's face.

Her prey squirmed as Neo crouched between her legs, and teased her womanhood. The dominant woman blinked, and looked up at Emerald.

In her eyes, there was no Emerald. Just a busty woman with long blond hair.

"Yang," whispered Neo as she entered her.

The two women worked up sweats for entirely different reasons. Emerald screamed into her gag after minutes, and then fell flat, panting.

The illusion Neo had created in her mind fell. No longer did Yang lay in Emerald's place. This fun had ended, and now her prey demanded attention.

Neo got up, and walked to the umbrella. She doubted Emerald even noticed. With a twist, Neo removed the curved handle. It popped off, and she set on the table.

Underneath it was a knife. Neo pulled it from its sheath, and marveled at it. Such a work of art, from the silver's reflection to the serrated edge on one side.

Grinning, Neo began.

"Emerald, you've been a bad girl." She stepped over the woman with a feral smile.

Her prey looked up and moaned. Such a silly girl. She thought Neo was about to deliver her the simplest pleasure of life.

But Neo was far more selfish than that. It was her own desires and pleasures she would fuel.

The knife caught the light. Emerald's moans slowly evaporated. Neo continued on, "Running drugs through this brothel? Tut tut, not very professional."

Her prey stiffened, and immediately tried her hands against the restraints. They gave no quarter.

Neo knew how to tie knots. And Emerald was trapped.

She methodically spun the knife in her hand. It zipped this way and that, catching all of Emerald's attention.

Resting a hand on Emerald's leg, she felt the tremors. "Shh…it'll be alright," Neo cooed. She brought the knife down against her skin. The point pricked her tan body, and a small pool of blood began to well up.

Her finger touched the droplet of blood. It smeared across Emerald's skin, and Neo's finger. What was once pale and unblemished on Neo's hand now stunk with the rancid red.

Her nose craved that smell. Her hand indulged it, letting herself become lost in the euphoria.

She needed it.

Her tongue licked the blood from her finger. A sadistic smile passed over Neo's face as her finger brushed over the cut on Emerald's leg again. She tasted the crimson before it met her lips.

When she finally looked up at Emerald, the horrified eyes of someone disgusted greeted her.

"You see, I don't care that you're running drugs. But when I kill you, no one will miss you," Neo whispered.

Emerald began to scream as loud as she could. But the gag fought just as hard against her.

"Go ahead," Neo laughed. "Your screaming is a better turn on than your body could ever be to me."

That did not deter the green haired woman. Fortunately for Neo, the soundproof walls worked with her. No one would hear Emerald's desperate cry for help.

Neo flipped the knife in her hand, serrated edge pointing out. Sliding back towards her prey's feet, she touched the cold metal to the woman's toes.

The serrated blade touched against the base of her foot's big toe. "This little piggy went to the market." The blade bit into flesh as Neo began to saw off the toe.

Emerald's screams hit a crescendo, and Neo had never felt more aroused in her life. Her free hand went to her own crotch and attacked it furiously.

The knife parted the big toe from its home. The tan digit fell onto the bed, staining the pink sheets in blood.

Her prey's screams reached an alarmingly loud level. But Neo was far too focused to care.

"This little piggy stayed home." Neo brought the knife to the second toe in line. The rope held Emerald's foot from jerking around, making the one handed job possible. The knife sunk its teeth into the second toe.

The much thinner appendage joined its sister on the bed without hassle. Emerald's screams had morphed into tears of pain.

Neo's hand slipped into her pants. "This little piggy had roast beef." Neo's voice wavered as she touched herself. The sawing continued.

The third toe fell. The entire corner of the bed was nearly red.

"This little piggy had none." Emerald's delicate toes were no match for the cold alloy of silver and steel. Neo hissed in pleasure, a moan slipped through her mouth as another fountain of blood stemmed from Emerald's foot.

"And this little piggy cried wee wee all the way home." Neo's breath hitched on 'home.' The knife parted the last digit from its host.

Neo's scream of pleasure joined Emerald's tears. Her legs went weak, and her butt smashed against the ground as the orgasm flooded her.

Panting, Neo's eyes slid back into focus. She removed her hand from her pants, and set the knife down.

Copious amounts of blood flowed from her prey's stump of a foot. Her mind clicked whilst on its high. Neo retrieved the rope, and set to work making a tourniquet on the bloody leg.

She giggled. Her toy would live a bit longer.

The pain would dissipate in Emerald's leg as she lost feeling in it. Then Neo had the freedom to start it again at her leisure.

Satisfied with her binding of the leg, Neo crawled on top of Emerald like a feline. Their eyes met, and Emerald's welled up with tears again. Seconds later, they streamed down her face.

Neo leaned toward her cheek, and licked the tears up. Her hands, both slick with blood, pulled up on the gag enough for the woman to speak.

"Why…?" a hoarse voice croaked.

"You're too cute," Neo purred. She pushed the cloth away further and captured Emerald's lips with hers. The trapped woman still had enough strength to resist, and bit Neo's lip.

The dominant girl sprung back. Her face contorted into a mad grin. "Oh, I _was_ right. You absolutely are a bad girl. And bad girls need to be punished."

Neo leapt back to retrieve her knife. A moment later she was back over Emerald like a predator. The blade cut the bra open between the cups, spilling the woman's breasts out.

"Such nice tits," whispered Neo. She bent down and planted a kiss on one of the nipples. "Any man or woman would be very lucky to have these in their hands. So perky."

The knife flashed without warning. It pierced the top of her breast, and protruded from the bottom. Just as Emerald's screams began anew, Neo did the same to the other tit.

Crimson liquid seeped from her chest and into the bed.

"Fuck!" Neo swore, aware of what she'd done. Now she was on the clock. Emerald's breasts were too close to her heart to try and slow the process by any means Neo knew.

"Five little birdies, flying around our door." Neo grabbed Emerald's hand and pressed the knife to her thumb. "The blue one flew away and then there were four."

The thumb fell. The screams heightened.

"Four little birdies sitting in a tree," chanted Neo, biting into the next finger. "The yellow one flew away and then there were three."

The pointer finger hit the bed. The screams choked out, but the whimpers and tears persisted.

"The little birdies didn't know what to do," Neo muttered, her pace increasing as she hit the third. "So the red one flew away, and then there were two."

The middle fell off with a spurt of blood. The whimpers lessened.

Neo whirled around, just in time to see the light leaving Emerald's eyes.

"NO!" she roared. Neo abandoned the fingers, and jammed the knife between Emerald's legs.

No response.

Neo screamed again, and her vocal chords threatened to rupture.

* * *

Ragged breaths accompanied the red tinged water in the sink.

Neo stared at the mirror, shuddering at how far she'd gone after her prey's premature death.

"You got too caught up in the moment," Neo whispered. Her blood rush had not been properly sated. She needed release. Another death.

But the clock ticked. Neo had no time.

She tore off her clothes, not even caring to begin the cleaning process so they would be ready. The furious woman left the breast bindings on, and brought the knife with her into the shower.

The water sprayed on her face, washing the hair dye from her locks. Blood from the night's escapade joined it, forming a dark mess that drained down.

Neo clenched her hand into a fist, letting her fingernails stab into her flesh. The pain relieved her to an extent.

Her mind was fixated on Emerald. The _bitch_ had the audacity to die on her before she'd had her fill.

Breaths left her lungs as ragged exhales. She needed…something to satisfy her.

Yang's face replaced Emerald's. Neo's lips were kissing her nipples, and driving a knife through her tits.

Her fingers fell to the ground to join the toes.

Yang's screams, mixed with her tears and whimpers…

"I will make you scream, Yang Xiao-Long," hissed Neo as she lost her mind in the shower to the thoughts of the blonde.

"I want to see you bleed."

* * *

 **Author Notes: Yeah. I warned you, didn't I?**

 **Feeling horrified? Feeling disgusted? Feeling creeped out?**

 **Feeling weirdly turned on?**

 **One of those things is something wrong on your end. The others are on me.**

 **I crossed a line this chapter for me as a writer. I swore never to write a lemon. This doesn't quite count in my mind, but it's a step in that direction.**

 **Oh, and if this turned you off, please tell me in a review so I know what I did right to disturb you. And if this enticed you…**

 **I'm just getting started.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I suppose I should mention that no one is related like they are in the show (i.e. Ruby is not Yang's sister, Weiss and Winter wouldn't be sisters, etc.).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Yang covered up her yawn with a sip of coffee. Her sleep had been disturbed by a call from the precinct. Complaints had spilled from her mouth, until the Chief supplied the reason for her wake up call.

The killer had already returned. Not even a day after the previous murder.

The detective had allowed Jaune to drive on the way there. The kid hadn't mentioned their visit to the crime scene yesterday. Yang figured that earned him a turn at the wheel.

Plus seeing how red his face became when they pulled up at the brothel was worth it.

"Welcome to the best, if most expensive, place to get laid," Yang smirked.

Jaune floundered with a response, but Yang already stepped out of the car by time he had one. She tossed the cardboard cup into a trash can next to the police taped door.

Detective Xiao-Long wrapped on the door with her knuckles. An officer on the other side opened it up. He handed over a pair of latex gloves to the detective and her partner.

"The Chief is waiting further inside," the man at the door offered. "Try not to touch anything."

Yang fixed him with a stare, "No shit." She walked past rolling her eyes. Her blond charge scampered to keep up.

The grey clad chief had his back to the blondes as they approached. "…every one of those whores rounded up for questioning. One of them might've seen something, or spoken to the victim. We need everything we can get."

Detective Ren nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll have a dossier on anyone who thinks they've seen relevant information by tonight."

"Good man." The smile was audible through his rough voice. Chief Qrow had two moods, drunk and hungover. Each had its pros and cons.

Ren walked past Yang on his way out. He stopped her. "If we're both free tonight, care for joining me on a night out?"

"Sure," Yang answered with a smirk.

"Bring the kid along too," Ren said. "I'll call later." And with that, the black haired detective exited.

"Xiao-Long!" Qrow crowed. "About time you're here."

"I came as fast as I could, sir," Yang replied.

The chief chuckled. "That's an innuendo…or something."

"Are you drunk, chief?"

"Not enough. What's it to you?"

"Just deciding what words to use when conversing, sir."

Qrow laughed at that, and took a sip from his flask. "You know I live from one hangover to the next." A pause. "Is that a problem, kid?"

Jaune abruptly shook his head, almost scared at being called out.

"Good. You'll be working for me for a while if you manage to scrape a promotion. Best get used to it." Another sip.

"Yes, sir!" Jaune said eagerly.

"Now go get me a coffee. Black."

Yang smothered a chuckle as the young blonde ran off. Qrow winked at her. "Now, kiddo, how're you holding up?"

"Sir?"

"Our serial killer is back on the streets, and you saw her latest murder. I know that's not your favorite subject." Qrow took another draught from his flask, watching Yang carefully.

The blonde nodded. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry. Let's see the body."

The chief nodded in approval. "Just to warn you, the bitch was bloodier this time."

They opened the door, and stepped in. In most crime scenes, they'd need to worry about contaminating the area. But their killer was cleaner than any criminal they'd seen.

Yang's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the mangled body on the bed across the room. She could barely see the woman's tan skin through the blood.

On the floor, was a heart made out of fingers and toes. In the center, another white box.

"Take a quick look around, and tell me what you think." Chief Branwen leaned against the wall, and waited.

For several minutes, Detective Xiao-Long glanced around. Déjà vu assaulted her at every turn, and it did not take the woman long to crack the conundrum.

"Our killer got…what's the victim's name?"

"Emerald Sustrai."

"Our killer rented Ms. Sustrai for a night of passion, and tied her up in some BDSM bondage sort of scheme."

"Kinky, and very apparent."

Yang took a step closer to the body. "I would surmise she started cutting the toes first. This was a torture, not a simple kill. Feet are much easier to survive without than hands or a chest."

"The coroner estimated the toes were cut first, then the fingers. The fingers were a sloppier job than the toes. Why might that be?"

"Maybe she was in some sort of rush?" Yang guessed.

Qrow nodded. "Most likely." A brief sip. "What do you say about her tits?"

The detective bent over the bed, discerning the lacerations from the rest of the blood. "These are also at sloppy intervals. I'd say Sustrai made her angry and this was retaliation? A pity either way."

"A pity?"

"She had a nice chest."

Qrow laughed. "Xiao-Long, when was the last time I gave you a raise?"

"A long time ago."

"Well, I'll rent you a stripper instead of a raise next time."

Yang flipped her boss the bird, and it only made the slowly more drunk man laugh harder. "Have you checked the box yet?"

"Take a look," Qrow slurred audibly. He blinked, as if realizing something. His eyes fell to his flask, and he blinked again. And then took a sip.

"You're incorrigible." Yang rolled her eyes.

The chief slipped the flask into his pocket. "Check the damn box, kiddo."

Yang lifted it out of the bloody heart, and set it down carefully. Latex hands plucked the lid off.

The inside was pristine—as always. A manila folder that no doubt held evidence was within the confines of the box.

A post-it note rested on the top. All it had on it was her name.

"She's certainly got a thing for me," Yang remarked, plucking the yellow paper.

Qrow took a sip. "Well, seeing what she does to those in bed with her, you better hope it isn't lust."

"Can I get a copy of all this evidence?" the detective said, ignoring her chief's remark.

"I'll try and get you as much as I can by the end of the day."

* * *

Ren had already grabbed their usual table in the back by the time Yang and Jaune arrived.

"I'm beat," Yang admitted, draping her coat over the back of the chair. Jaune followed suit, and took the seat across from her. That put Ren at Yang's left, and Jaune's right.

"Did the old crow keep you at the crime scene?" Ren asked, dipping into his drink. Yang signaled one of the servers over to their table and ordered.

"Nah, he had me do some investigating based on the information left for us at the crime," Yang replied, eagerly awaiting the sweet kiss of relief that came to her in the form of alcohol.

"Find anything?" Ren asked mechanically. He barely registered that he'd asked the question.

"A little. Enough to draw some suspicions. I'll tell you more tomorrow. I for one, am off the clock and done with work talk for now."

"Fair enough," Ren said through a sip. He turned his attention to Jaune. "It's Jaune…Arc?"

"Yes, sir."

"We're off the clock, kid," Yang rolled her eyes. "No formality. We're just two cynical fucks who get off to drinking away the daylight."

"I ought to take offense to that." Ren chuckled, leaning back into his chair. His entire body looked racked with tension.

Two murders in such little time would do that.

Lazily resting his head on the wall behind him, Ren probed Jaune. "Tell me a bit about yourself, Jaune. It can't be coincidence that you're put in the responsibility of _the_ Yang Xiao-Long." The woman in question rolled her eyes.

"I've always wanted to be a detective. Or at least involved in the police force. Figured it's an easy way to do some good in this world," Jaune said.

"A worthy sentiment," Ren said, raising his glass before drinking. "But why Yang? Do something impressive at the academy?"

"I happened to be at a store during its robbery. I provided testimony, and the chief liked the way I handled things. I think he's rewarding me."

Ren frowned. "So you didn't really earn it?"

Jaune returned the frown. "I passed in the academy. I spent several years on the force. The chief was impressed, and remembered me."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Yang cut in, severing the rising tension, "if you keep following my lead, the chief'll either hate you or love you."

The two men chuckled at that, and the air returned to normal. The waitress brought drinks by for the newcomers.

The blonde set her drink down, breathing a sigh. "Been a while since I've had the opportunity to relax."

"Don't get too relaxed, it's only Thursday," Ren smirked. "You do have to wake up tomorrow, remember."

"Fuck, I'll do what I want," Yang shot back with a small grin.

"Such a rebel," muttered Jaune with a shy grin. Ren spat out a surprised laugh.

"Not bad, Jaune." Yang nodded.

Ren's laughter died down as he caught a glimpse at the television. "Look." He pointed at the evening news across the room.

The evening news had begun. Lisa Lavender had the screen, drawing every pair of eyes in the bar with the scrolling bar: BREAKING NEWS.

" _The Vale police have discovered another body today that is attributed to what they believe to be a serial killer. Emerald Sustrai, age twenty-four, was found dead in the south side of Vale within a brothel. She joins Mercury Black and many others in the deaths attributed to this woman who has evaded the police."_

"Ah, we're not going to be having a good day tomorrow," Ren muttered.

"Shh!" Yang commanded.

The news broadcast swapped from Lisa to someone who had been interviewed. The name Bartholomew Oobleck appeared below the man, with the next line saying Beacon Professor.

" _I believe these deaths are dreadful, especially because they've been going on so long. This killer vanished for a few months, and suddenly she's back to killing our friends and family? This needs to stop, and the Vale police must take action."_

"Shit," agreed Yang.

The TV cut to Chief Branwen. _"I'll be the first to say how horrible these deaths are. We here at the precinct are trying desperately to bag this criminal and get her behind bars. But our officers are getting closer each day. This killer has been getting sloppy, and we will get her. I don't think it will be long at all before she's stopped."_

"He looks tired," Jaune remarked. The bartender switched the TV to some sports game, dissuading the displeasure of the room's occupants.

"He hates the press," Ren replied. "They're always badgering him when the slightest thing happens. I would bet money that he'll be very hungover tomorrow."

"I don't blame him. This is the first case since my beginning days of working for the force that we're just stuck," Yang said. "Aside from the handwriting sample we now have, there's nothing to go on."

"Whoever she is, she's careful." Ren nodded.

Jaune ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think she might be someone on the inside? Someone who knows how to duck our regulations?"

Ren and Yang both looked at Jaune, then each other. "No," Yang replied. "I'm sure this person has experience, but they would not be on the inside."

"I suppose it's possible, but between myself and Yang, we know and trust many of the officers. I highly doubt any would even be in a position to do that," Ren agreed. "Though I do find her fixation with you, Yang, to be mystifying."

"How so?"

"Well, she clearly knows you. But the chief has done his research, and not a single one of your friends fits the bill. It's eerie. Maybe she's seen you on the news, and is trying to get your attention?"

Yang shrugged. "Perhaps. I'm not on the news as much now that I got put on the case of these murders. But I guess it isn't out of the question."

"I guess there's one good thing about this!" Jaune exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" The obligatory response came from Ren.

"As a detective, I don't have to worry about getting the ladies. It seems they kill for us in law enforcement."

Ren didn't stop laughing for the rest of the night.

* * *

Eyes open.

Stale breath exited her lungs, as fresh air scrambled in.

She was on the couch, again. And the headache was terrible.

Without hassle she crossed over to the apartment opposite Yang's. None saw her.

Neo barely waited to be inside before stripping off that clothes that plagued her. In seconds, she stood before the mirror as nude as they day she was born.

Tonight she wouldn't go out. Her next target required planning. It disappointed Neo, but it was a necessity. Kills without planning lead to cops at her door.

Poor Officer Wukong, Neo recalled. He had been the only one to follow her home. It was an unfortunate miracle, though things ended up fine.

For her, that is. Sun Wukong got worse than she gave Emerald.

Neo put the two sports bras on, binding her chest back. Then the put the gold locks up into a tight ponytail, and gave herself another look.

She hated it. It wasn't her.

But for the sake of time, it was all she could do. Neo set to work further into her apartment, where she had already begun.

Across her floor lay documents, pictures, and written explanations of Neo's own creation, all forming a web that connected to one person.

Congresswoman Cinder Fall.

A glossy picture of the woman stood above her name. Neo couldn't wait to make such a fierce woman scream.

Her plans for Ms. Fall made her legs quiver.

Hours passed, with Neo immersing herself in the enigmatic woman. In time, she realized she lacked the necessary evidence to leave at the crime scene for Yang.

Her head swiveled to the clock. Not enough time to visit him.

Neo retrieved the phone she used for contacting her bitch, and sent him a text.

In seconds he responded. He would let her know once he had something.

Frustrated, Neo paced through the apartment. Boredom and waiting were the two things Neo despised most.

Somehow, she ended up in front of the mirror. And when she looked at the reflection, Neo set aside her distaste for her body, and admired Yang's.

"I said I'd make you bleed," Neo whispered. "But I'll never kill you, Yang Xiao-Long. I want to see you suffer. I want to see your fear and hatred. I want to see you beg me to stop. I want you, Yang. And you are the only one who can truly satisfy my lust."

Neo tilted the mirror further towards the ground, and sat in front of it. She removed her bindings, and gazed at Yang's body.

For the first time, she didn't see her own. Only Yang's.

And it made her scream louder than she ever had.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Sorry for the wait, but I'm having too much fun writing this story to rush it. Plus having it M rated is a nice way to not worry about crossing any lines.**

 **I do think it is odd that the murder last chapter was easier to write than this non-murder chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let me get this straight," the chief said, nursing a cup of coffee. Evidently, he'd really dipped into his liquor supply after the press assault last night. "From the little bit of evidence we have, plus the files our serial killer left behind, you think you've got our next victim and member of the drug ring." He took a breath. "And you think it is _congresswoman_ Cinder Fall."

"That about sums it up, yeah." Yang swallowed the urge to break eye contact.

Qrow set down his drink, and rubbed his eyes. "Yang, I get that you want to catch the killer more than anyone else. But the little evidence we officially have doesn't do much good. And we can't trust this stuff she left behind for us."

"But it proved right for Black and Sustrai!" protested the detective.

The chief sighed in resignation. "I suppose you're right in that, but this is a member of congress. Insinuating that they're part of a drug ring, much less going to be killed? This is a woman that is far too powerful for us to touch without sufficient _reliable_ evidence."

"If you look at these phone records—"

"And those could have been falsified!" Qrow shouted. Heads turned to look through the glass windows into the chief's office. Chief Branwen took a breath. "Yang, I know you've got a good head for this stuff, and I don't want to dismiss your concerns quickly. You have my permission to do any _legal preliminary_ investigating you want. You will not do anything I wouldn't approve." Qrow leaned forward. "And you _know_ what I'd approve."

"Yes, sir." Yang's voice was stiff.

Qrow groaned. "Sorry, Xiao-Long. It was a rough night. Give me the weekend, and we'll talk about what you find on Monday. Fair?"

Yang nodded and excused herself. The chief looked all too happy to have some peace and quiet.

As she made her way back to her office, Ren passed her. He stopped and asked, "Is the chief in? Some fucks from the lower floors misfiled over a dozen reports."

"He's not in the talking mood right now." Yang winced as they heard Qrow's raised voice across the floor. "Bad night with the press."

Ren chuckled. "Yeah, I value my head attached to my body too much to go poke that lion with a stick. Mind if I duck into your office for a bit until he's calmed down?"

"By all means." She smirked. "I didn't know our relationship had progressed that far."

"I know you want me, Yang," laughed Ren. Several nearby people working cast them odd looks.

"No one understands our relationship, Ren. Not even me," Yang laughed along, enjoying the mirth that had become uncommon over the past several days.

The two continued to joke until they reached Yang's office. She was one of the few who had an individual office that wasn't a part of the many desks on the floor. Ren had one too, though he was down a floor.

"Maybe you should invest in getting an office up here so you can stop hiding in mine?" Yang nudged Ren with her elbow.

Ren shrugged. "Maybe in a year, they'll stick me up here if someone retires."

"If Detective Inspector Port retires, I'll get his office," Yang said. "Then you can take mine."

"Sounds like a plan, though it's far more likely for Port to crash his car than retire voluntarily. Have you seen how he drives?"

"Once. I made a point never to work with him on cases after than if possible. Or I would take another car," Yang laughed. "That man is lucky he's on the force and can drive that fast."

Yang opened the door to her office, and let Ren step through first. Jaune sat passed out in a chair.

"Looks like he had a late night." Ren smiled. He tapped Jaune on the forehead.

"Gah!" The blonde fell out of his chair, flailing like a fish out of water. He blinked several times, and sighed. "Fuck me."

"Late night?" Ren asked, stealing the chair Jaune had been in. The officer groaned and rolled over on the floor.

"I have never been one to hold alcohol well," he admitted.

"That much is clear," Yang snorted.

Jaune stood up, and pouted when he saw Ren sitting in his spot. Yang rolled her eyes. "Let's get back on track. Today, Jaune, you're going to learn the real glamorous part of the job."

"Hah! Glad I have other responsibilities," Ren called out.

Jaune ignored him. "What does that entail?"

Yang tapped the phone on her desk. "A fuckton of phone calls."

Ren stood up. "Hopefully the chief has calmed down." He moved to the door and opened it. "If I have some free time later, I'll help out. But right now, I have to go into the lion's den."

"Don't get devoured." Yang picked up the phone and handed it to Jaune. The closing door came in juncture with clearing her throat. "I'm going to have you call every major precinct in the state and ask for their files on Congresswoman Cinder Fall."

"Every single one?"

"Did you think catching criminals was easy? The killer left us evidence that I believe points to Cinder Fall. Now we have to find real evidence to support that claim, and that means phone calls."

Janue nodded. "Who will you be calling?"

"A few people I know around town, and a few others that require a more experienced touch. Hopefully we'll have everything we need by the end of the day."

The blonde's eyebrows raised. "It's only ten in the morning."

Yang laughed, but the mirth didn't reach her eyes.

It would be a long day.

* * *

Jaune's head slammed down on the table as he groaned. Ren chuckled and Yang joined him, their laughter lost amongst the bar's Friday night buzz.

"I've never spent eight hours doing something with nothing to show for it," Jaune said through a louder groan.

"Welcome to law enforcement." Yang rolled her eyes. "The real skilled criminals tend not to get caught."

Ren nodded. "You do think it's Fall that'll be next though?" His voice lowered a tad.

Yang sighed. "If we trust the evidence we received from the killer, then most likely."

"Why would a killer leave clues about who her next victim will be?" Jaune asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"It might have to do with the fact that she's killing criminals," Yang supplied. She waved down a waiter. "Maybe she wants us to get to them first?"

The black haired man shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The waiter took their orders, and sped off across the busy floor. Yang leaned back in her chair. "Enough about work. Are we planning on getting a cab?"

Ren smirked. "Sure. I say we teach our younger colleague here the kind of fortitude detectives need to have."

Yang's eyes flashed. "You're on."

* * *

The taxi driver stopped outside of Jaune's apartment building. He stumbled out of the car and made his way to the door.

"Here," slurred Yang as she pressed some lien into the driver's hand. She rattled off Ren's address from memory, and the cab took off.

"Mind if I crash at your place?" Yang asked. Her words barely strung together as she tried to pick and choose the correct ones.

Ren nodded. He stayed quiet, just like he always did when he got shitfaced. And per usual, Yang filled the silence.

"Ren, got any ladies stashed away I should be warned about?" Yang took pride in forming a coherent sentence.

Ren tried to roll his eyes. "Yang…I only got you."

Yang theatrically put a hand over her heart. "Renny…you make my chest sweat!"

The driver snorted from the front of the car. But he made no further comment to either of the two's incoherency.

"Hold me, Renny," Yang commanded as she threw herself into his arms. He looked dazed, but held onto the blonde regardless.

The two said nothing else for the remainder of the journey. Once arrived, they assisted each other into Ren's building. Taking the elevator, they went to the second floor and to Ren's room.

It was smaller than Yang's apartment, and far more organized. But all details went unnoticed by Yang, in part because she'd seen it many times before, but also due to how wasted she was.

She collapsed on Ren's bed. The quiet detective looked at her, struggling with whether to join her in it or not.

Yang fiddled with the buttons on her shirt, and shrugged it off. Her large chest teased Ren, even though a sports bra covered it.

"Renny," she breathed. "Come closer."

He did.

* * *

 **Author Notes: A bit shorter this time, as we don't have Neo in this chapter. The next will only be Neo, and probably short like this as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eyes open.

Neo sucked in a gulp of air, and became aware of the body next to her. Her head turned to see a shirtless man beneath the covers.

She took a sniff, and wrinkled her nose. The man…Ren, yes that was his name. He'd have to do his laundry when he woke up from his alcohol induced sleep.

Detangling Ren's arms from her body was no easy task, but she couldn't wake him. That would not do.

It took several minutes, but Neo emerged from the bed without disturbing the attractive man's slumber.

Something clicked in her head. Ren _was_ easy on the eyes. Neo ran a hand down her own chest. Images flashed through her mind.

Ren was brushing her hair out of her eyes, and planting a kiss on her lips. His hand caressed her chest, while his other traveled down her back.

They laid in bed together, squirming as only lovers could. Neo began to pant heavily, and she gripped Ren's ass as hard as she could. He groaned into their kiss.

She flipped him over, and he laid on his back. A razor pricked his back in several places, letting the superficial wounds get Ren's back bloody. Neo ran her hand through it, and then rubbed the same hand along the dildo strapped to her crotch.

The woman rammed Ren as hard as he could. He screamed in pain, and she reveled in it. She began to thrust into him harder, and his screams only increased.

"Yang!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Neo blinked.

Ren rolled over in bed, still asleep.

A shuddering breath escaped from her lips. A mirror in Ren's room mocked her, showing her true self for her to see.

NO!

Neo ran from the room into the kitchen. She flipped the faucet on the sink and let cold water pour out. Her head fit under the stream, and the frigid liquid washed away her emotions.

Exhale.

She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. Her mind clicked back into control.

Neo knew what to do.

She grabbed Yang's coat and discarded clothes, and left the apartment.

* * *

He was on time. He always was, to the very second. Neo watched as the minutes changed on her watch, and the doors opened on cue.

Neptune was the kind of kid who got made fun of in highschool, yet came out as the one who could destroy someone's life with the click of a mouse. And he most certainly had taken revenge.

And that's where he benefitted from their arrangement. No one touched Neptune after Neo had demonstrated her protection over him. In return, he was her bitch. Be it sex, information or someone to talk to, Neptune served Neo's needs.

"I assume you're there?" he called out, setting down his computer bag.

She trusted Neptune, but not enough to show him what she looked like without preparation. Ergo why Neo hid in the rafters above, still in Yang's clothes from Ren's.

"Cinder Fall," she spoke, her voice carrying through the warehouse.

"The congresswoman?" Neptune said, his tone inflected with surprise. He looked around as he always did, searching for Neo.

"Yes." Neo squashed a shudder of anticipation of the thought of Fall.

"Got it. Did the police do anything about Black and Sustrai?"

"No…they ignored the evidence and refused to act." Neo suppressed a snarl.

Neptune shrugged. "I don't get why you're doing this. The Vale police take pride in being the 'good guys,' so I can't see them getting their hands dirty."

"You don't need to get why I'm doing this." This time the snarl came through. "You just need to do what I tell you, fuck me when I tell you, and talk to me when I want you to. You are my bitch, and you don't need to think."

Neptune threw up his hands. "I was just posing the question!" He cleared his throat, and ran a hand through his blue hair. "I'll have everything you need within two days. I'll text you when I have something."

"Good."

* * *

 **Author Notes: An even shorter chapter! Ah well, as a bit of an apology, I'm going to try and put out another chapter this month that WILL be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This time she was ready. Her hair was her own, as were her clothes and body. She was Neo, and it felt refreshing.

Neptune walked in on time. A smile crossed his face in seeing his contact ready for him in the visible light.

"What have you got for me?" Neo asked.

Neptune nodded. Business was always first. He handed over a yellow envelope. When Neo took it in her arms, she felt the deceptive weight.

"Cinder Fall is a fucked up cunt," Neptune frowned. "So there was all the drug stuff, right? Forget about that, turns out the drug ring also deals in sex trafficking. And if that weren't bad enough, it's mostly kids."

"How old?"

"It varies, but most are below thirteen." Neptune's voice had gone colder than the ocean depths.

Neo grabbed Neptune's tie, and pulled him down. Planting a kiss on his lips, she said, "Thank you."

The blue haired man tried to deepen it, but she pulled away. Sighing, he said, "If it weren't for me, no one would ever know Fall's true nature. She'd continue sliding right under everyone's noses, getting away with this shit."

"It's a good thing I exist," Neo smirked. "I'd reward you for this help…but I don't think I have the patience to wait for what is coming."

Neptune nodded. "For once, I won't complain."

Neo strutted out of the warehouse, not looking back. She'd waited almost two days to do this since she'd last seen Neptune.

She'd wait no longer.

* * *

Neo had never chauffeured someone before. But apparently she had a gift for it, as Cinder Fall detected nothing wrong when Neo picked her up instead of her usual driver.

"Take me home," she ordered, barely paying attention to Neo. Instead the congresswoman leafed through several sheets of paper.

The driver's lip curled. It was miraculous what a simple outfit change could do to persuade somebody.

The car began to move, and still Congresswoman Fall noticed nothing. Neo resisted laughing as she passed by their would-be destination.

"Are you paying attention?" Cinder asked from the backseat. "That's my estate you just passed."

Neo turned around and winked at Cinder. The congresswoman frowned and opened her mouth. But she never got a chance to speak. The taser in Neo's hand shut her up.

"Oh, Ms. Fall, why would I need to go to your house? I already broke in earlier today." Neo laughed as Cinder passed out.

* * *

Everything was ready. The small room would be the last thing Congresswoman Fall ever saw.

One light hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. A video camera stood against the wall opposite of where Cinder had been positioned. It's beady, glass eye watched the proud woman, capturing every detail on film.

Neo removed her jacket, and draped it over a chair in the corner. Next came her corset, and pants. They joined the jacket, safe away from the impending blood.

Plus, if she had deduced right from her escape through Cinder's home, her nudity would only rile Cinder more.

Neo took the other chair in the room and placed it in front of Cinder. She sat in it, and waited for her nude prisoner to wake.

Cinder was bound to a bolted down chair, with ropes around the arms, legs, torso and neck. Any struggles on her part would be futile.

Time crawled by, and Neo felt boredom's claws raking through her mind. Her prisoner was on the edge of being ready, but she wouldn't wake up.

That would not do.

She got up from her chair and sat in Cinder's lap. Due to the ropes, Cinder's posture was superb, and made an ample seat for Neo.

Her head bent forward into Cinder's, and locked lips with the prisoner. Neo's tongue forced its way into the congresswoman's mouth.

But Neo saw no raven haired member of government. Yang was the one tied up in that chair, getting ravished by Neo. Her hands ran through the long blond locks without hesitation.

She pulled herself closer into Yang. Her legs wrapped around the chair, forcing the two as close as they possibly could be. Yang's tongue fought with hers, as if to try and exert her dominance.

Her futile effort was cute. Neo reached a hand down to her bare ass, and squeezed it. The blonde gasped, and Neo regained total control.

Her arousal screwed her thinking. The ropes that tied Yang's right arm came undone with Neo's lithe fingers. A firm grip brought Yang's hand to Neo's crotch.

Neo breathed in deeply as Yang set to work.

But it wasn't Yang's familiar scent that she loved and hated.

Neo's eyes opened, and saw Cinder smirking mischievously as she set to work on getting Neo off. The shorter woman smothered her gasp, trying to regain the fantasy she had lost hold of.

Yang.

Yang!

"Yang!"

"Who's Yang?" purred Cinder, using her free hand to pull Neo's head closer. She nipped at her ear, sending shivers down Neo's spine.

And that question brought Neo completely back to reality.

The room.

Cinder Fall.

Sex trafficker.

Neo untangled herself from Cinder, and forced her hand back down on the arm of the chair. The ropes that had fallen were reinstated. The prisoner playfully resisted, still thinking it to be an elaborate seduction.

Returning to her seat, Neo felt her orgasm dripping down her legs. She'd gotten carried away.

"You've been a bad girl," Neo said, her smirk quickly regaining its place on her face.

"Have I?" Cinder spoke with fake innocence. Her face had turned from confident to a façade of meekness. Her eyes did not change from their excitement.

Neo stood up, and knelt on the floor in front of Cinder like a vassal to their lord. "You've done many naughty things," Neo purred as she gently pushed the restrained woman's legs apart.

"Tell me, mistress," Cinder cooed as she felt the tickle of Neo's fingers. Her eyes closed in anticipation.

"Drugs." Neo punched Cinder's cunt as hard as she could.

The congresswoman screamed as the pain hit her where pleasure was expected.

"Sex trafficking." Another punch, this time with her knuckles. It hurt Neo's hand, but it hurt Cinder more.

"Child pornography." Neo stood up, and delivered a kick where her punches had landed.

Cinder's vocal chords threatened to snap as the pain heightened.

"Child rape." Neo's voice had become so low, Cinder barely heard it through her screams. She braced herself for the next hit, but none came.

Neo fingered the lighter in her hand. She licked her lips, and positioned her elbows so Cinder's legs couldn't close. A hand entered the regal woman's vagina, and forced it open.

The congresswoman shuddered, confused by the pleasure. The ropes at her neck didn't let her head bend to see what was coming.

Neo flicked the lighter. It didn't start.

But Cinder knew that sound. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots.

"NO!" she wailed. Neo flicked the lighter again. Cinder's entire body thrashed against the bindings.

Flick. The lighter lit. Neo moved it along the prisoner's thigh, quickly enough to not burn, but slow enough to let the heat sink in.

Then she held the small flame almost within Cinder's vagina. The smell of arousal paled in comparison to the burning flesh.

If Cinder had been screaming before, she was howling with pain now.

Neo tossed the lighter aside, and watched the small fire spread ever so quickly on Cinder's crotch.

As enjoyable as it was to see Cinder writhe in agony, Neo dumped a water bottle on the flame. She was loath to relinquish such a prisoner.

"I searched your house before grabbing you. I found your stash of child porn." Neo frowned at Cinder. "And I…conversed with your butler. I know about the kids you had in your basement."

She bent her head by the moaning woman's ear. "So now I have you in a basement, and I'm raping _you_. Though it seemed like you enjoyed that part?"

Cinder said nothing. Neo grabbed her chin and forced her into eye contact. "What was that? I asked you if you liked fucking me?"

"Yes," whispered the beaten woman.

"Excellent. We'll be back to that," Neo said through a gruesome smile. "But first I need to make sure you can't run."

Her maniacal laugh accompanied her to the shadowed corner. From the corner she emerged with a hammer and two metal stakes.

"Shall we test your reflexes?" Neo grinned. After checking that her legs were properly restrained, Neo set the stake right over her kneecap.

"Please," begged Cinder.

"You're cute when you're desperate." Neo admired. She brought the hammer down and heard the audible shattering.

For the briefest second Cinder's leg fought the ropes. But as soon as it arrived, it left her leg bloody and helpless.

To Neo's displeasure, when she staked the second leg, it elicited no vocal reaction from Cinder. The congresswoman had a vacant look in her eye, apparently unaware of the blood coating her legs.

"Shh," Neo whispered as she got on Cinder's lap again. The ropes at her neck were soon undone, and Neo gently kissed her prisoner.

"Let's get back to the fun stuff, shall we?" Neo asked. Cinder gave her the smallest of nods, and made no efforts to resist against her restraints coming off.

Neo laid her on the floor, careful of Cinder's knees. From the small table she had set up in the shadowed corner, she grabbed the syringes of morphine and her last surprise.

Finding a visible vein on her prisoner's arm was easy, and the morphine seeped into her skin. Just as it began kicking in, Neo removed the stakes from her legs.

Cinder cried out, but the pain was nowhere as fierce as before. The drugs began to drown out even that pain as Neo fitted herself with the final touch.

Her thong lay forgotten off to the side, and instead she wore a strapon. But instead of a dildo, it was a long metal spike.

"Your pussy is ruined, but your ass is still fine. Do you want me to fuck your problems away?" Neo whispered, using the blood pool as lube.

"Yes," whispered the high woman.

Neo picked up Cinder's ass, ignoring her broken knees, and began to thrust into her.

* * *

Yang's alarm brought her out of sleep. She groaned, not just dreading a Monday morning, but also the impending conversation with Ren about Friday night.

Her sigh engulfed the room, and Yang rolled out of bed. As she blinked, shaking off the remnants of sleep, her pillow caught her eye.

The detective frowned, and looked closer. A single drop of blood stained the pillow case.

Yang felt her face. Was she bleeding?

Her alarm went off again. Shrugging, Yang shut it off and left her room.

* * *

No sooner had Yang arrived at the precinct was she being rushed out the door into the chief's car.

As soon as the car turned on, Qrow sighed. "Kid…it seems you were right."

"About what?" asked Yang, buckling her seatbelt on the passenger's side of the vehicle.

"Cinder Fall turned up dead last night in her house. She wasn't killed there, from what we can tell, but that's where her body ended up." Qrow took a sip from his flask, and Yang prayed that it wasn't alcohol.

The words 'I told you so' bubbled to Yang's lips, but she bit her tongue. "Was it her?"

"Seems like it." Qrow made a wild turn of the wheel without flinching at the numerous beeping horns. "It seems I owe you an apology."

"That's not necessary, chief," Yang responded.

"It is." Qrow gave her a look that was almost…unsettling. "Congratulations on proving me wrong, Xiao-Long." His voice did not match his hard eyes.

"Thanks." Yang nodded, and the rest of the trip passed in silence.

* * *

"Well, at least he congratulated you." Ren shrugged on their way out of the precinct.

"Yeah." Yang couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ren asked as he began to leave.

"Ren…wait." Yang reached out and grabbed his arm. "About Friday…"

Her friend scratched his head. "I thought you leaving in the morning was a clear explanation of what you thought."

"What? No!" Yang nearly shouted. "I left because…I…I don't remember leaving. I woke up in _my_ bed…"

Ren blinked, not saying anything. Yang shook her head, setting aside that problem for later. "Ren…I enjoyed the time we spent together. I'd…like to do it again sometime."

A careful smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe you'd like to do something Friday night?" Yang offered.

Ren's smile spread wide. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Author Notes: The original plan for the murder was to use Neo's height as a way of drawing in Cinder as if the latter mistook Neo as a child. But Neo is in Yang's body, so she's not nearly that short.**

 **But uh...happy holidays?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for taking over a month to update again. I just took a month off writing or so to recharge, because I was pretty drained. But now, this fic is my primary focus and you can all expect it to be finished soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Yang held her vomit in her mouth, determined not to ruin the floor in Qrow's office.

"In case none of you were aware, that is the type of killer we're dealing with." Qrow's voice was tired, spread thin over the entire homicide division.

Their killer had left a…present for them. A small, neatly wrapped package left on the chief's desk. Inside, a flashdrive with a video file.

The video show Neo killing Cinder Fall. But killing was far too mild a verb for the monstrosity that unfolded before Yang.

Qrow paused the tape just as Neo destroyed the congresswoman's leg. "We don't need to see further than that. It gets worse, and you can take my word on that." He turned off the television, and set down the remote. "This person is walking on the streets today, getting away with whatever you would call this level of murder. This time she picked a high profile target, and we cannot let this go on."

The entire force fell silent. Qrow swept his gaze across many faces, lingering only on Yang's. Instinctively she froze up, and Qrow's eyes darkened.

Why had she done that?

It wasn't her fault. She'd predicted Cinder Fall's death! But it had been Neo who gave her the resources to figure that out.

Why would a killer lead her straight to their victim?

"Now that we're all on the same page," Qrow said, "and know what's at stake, we have work to do." He began giving orders, sending out pairs for different tasks. Before Yang knew it, only she and Jaune were left in the room.

"You two, phone duty. I have a list of people Cinder Fall interacted with in the forty-eight hours before her death. I want you calling each of them, and see if they know anything."

Yang wanted to jump up, point a finger at Qrow and say she didn't deserve to be grounded like that. Any detective knew phone duty was a time out—that they'd fucked up in some way.

Jaune, however, was not as experienced in holding his tongue.

"Sir, may I ask why we're being given phone duty?"

Qrow frowned, evidently thinking about his words. "Someone's got to do it, and I'd rather have you two ready to go if anything comes up."

Yang nodded, "Thank you, sir." Perhaps Qrow wasn't angry at her?

She and Jaune walked out of the room, letting Qrow's gaze bore into their backs.

* * *

Neptune was late.

Neo rotated her thumb at the tip of a knife, almost piercing her skin. He never came late.

Had he been caught? Neo clenched her fist at the thought. Not having Neptune would absolutely _ruin_ her chances at getting the person who was in charge of the operation.

The door to the warehouse opened. She breathed a sigh of relief.

That sigh caught in her throat. Neptune did not look healthy as he flinched at every sound.

"You're late." Her remark was cold. In all their time together, her bitch had never been late.

He gave a shaky smirk in response. "I…sorry."

Neo strut up to him and slapped him across the face. The crack left an echo through the vacant facility. She gripped his chin, and pulled him down to her eye level.

"You do not come late. And if you must, you let me _fucking_ know that you will be."

The blue haired man nodded, a flicker of fear passing through his eyes. Good. A sinister smile slithered onto her face.

"Tell me what you learned."

Neptune bit his lip. His hesitation almost caused Neo to snap. The words poured from his mouth before she could act.

"General Ironwood. He's running things."

Neo paused. The esteemed general who had won the hearts of the public? The person many said would be the next president?

 _He_ was involved with the type of people like Cinder Fall?

"How sure of this are you?" she hissed.

Neptune gulped. "One hundred percent. I thought I had somehow been found out, and that's why I was late. I thought every person who spared me a second glance was following me."

The woman's eyes narrowed. This was an unexpected wrinkle. But if she could grab a congresswoman, certainly a general wasn't too much of a step up.

She set down her hand bag, and umbrella. Neptune blinked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I originally was going to reward you for the help with Cinder," she said. Her eyes flashed to a combination of anger and excitement. "But then you showed up late. So that reward has turned into a punishment."

Neptune nodded, unsure what emotions he ought to be feeling. "Get on the ground," she ordered.

As he did so, Neo made a mental note to leave a message for her. And with that reminder in her head, she began to undress in front of Neptune.

* * *

 **Author Note: A bit short, but necessary. We're still on track for 10 chapters long for this fic. These last three ought to be rather lengthy from looking at my outline.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this fic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've had a lot going on. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"'I know where you live. I know about Lie Ren, and how the two of you have been fucking,'" Yang read aloud to herself. "'If you want yours and his continued state of existence to proceed uninterrupted, I advise you do as I say.

"'Ironwood is my last target. Get me every bit of data on him from your precinct. And don't try to warn him. He's guilty of much worse than Cinder Fall ever was.'"

The world turned cold around Yang. Any warmth she'd had left her and she felt every wisp of cool air on her naked skin.

"Yang?" Ren called, sleepily.

Tucking the note out of sight, a mentally distraught Yang returned to her room, where Ren's arms waited to bring back the heat to her body.

But as they began to fall back asleep, Yang could not regain that fiery passion she felt when around Ren.

* * *

The flashdrive burned in anger as it absorbed the data. Its heat gave her a surprise when she took it from the computer.

The electronic storage now held every bit of information about Ironwood. Not that it was much, though it was all Neo had asked for.

"What're you up to, Xiao-Long?" Qrow mumbled as he leaned against the door frame.

"Just examining some possible connections of the late congresswoman," she lied easily. Why had she lied?

Qrow would demand saving Ironwood. But if Ironwood was really as bad as Neo claimed…?

Shouldn't he deserve to die?

Detective Yang Xiao-Long, listening to a killer over the chief of police.

"See anything worthwhile?" Qrow asked between sips of his flask.

"Not at the moment." She held up the flashdrive. "I'm gonna take a look at it when I get home. I haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Hmm." Qrow nodded. "Let me know what you find tomorrow."

"Sir, tomorrow's Saturday."

"Is it really?" Qrow blinked. "I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately. I'm getting distracted by it."

Yang nodded, "I'll see you on Monday, chief."

"Yeah…" Qrow mumbled, heading back to his office.

* * *

Neo woke in Yang's bed, with Ren's arms around her.

Her fingers worked to pry the man off her, but he held tight. Growing more irritated by the minute, she tried just pushing him off her.

It worked, in a way. Ren's arms left her waist, but his hands found a home on her tits. They squeezed gently, and Ren whispered in her ear, "Going somewhere?"

Neo bit her lip, unable to deny her desire to fuck the man Yang loved.

She turned towards Ren, and he relented in his grip. Neo pressed her lips against his, paying no heed to her messy golden hair obscuring her vision.

Ren returned the kiss with heat. He tried to deepen it in his favor.

"No," snapped Neo, softly. "Grabbing my boobs like that… _I'm_ in charge." She jumped to her feet, grabbing the sheet from the bed.

Ren blinked, taken aback by her sudden nimbleness. He barely made a sound when Neo tied his hands to the bed with the sheet.

"You'll do what I say, alright?" Neo smiled with malice. "Or else you might regret it."

She saw him visibly shiver. Good.

Neo crawled over Ren and continued the kiss she'd broken off earlier. She dominated him, pressing the attack on all fronts. Her hands trailed up and down his body, caressing him without any interruption from his hands.

She needed more.

Breaking the kiss, Neo moved to his neck. She bit down hard, nearly drawing blood. He cried out.

"Be quiet like a good boy," she snarled, and moved down his chest. Her lips planted a kiss on the tip of his cock, and Ren squirmed.

With one hand, she took his manhood and with the other, Neo slipped it between his asscheeks.

"Scream for me," she purred.

And he did, for hours.

* * *

The sink's water did nothing to wake Ren from his exhausted sleep. Neo rinsed off her hands, a content smile fixed on her face.

She could see why Yang liked him.

Her eyes locked onto their reflection in the mirror. There she stood, sweat and disheveled and still maintaining the beauty Neo couldn't stand: Yang.

"You are nothing to me," Neo hissed, though she knew it to be a lie.

She wrestled with a desire to go back to Ren for another dose of relief. Neo stepped out of the bathroom, and saw the flashdrive waiting for her.

Her lips curled. Taking Yang's laptop, she plugged the flashdrive in and sent the data off to Neptune. He replied in seconds, saying he'd be in contact soon.

Neo's eyes strayed to Ren's weary form.

Licking her lips, she stood up. In the bedroom, she opened a drawer. Inside were all of Yang's sexual playthings.

A laugh that didn't suit Yang's face rang out. Ren stirred.

Neo had thought the man wouldn't be able to scream anymore.

She was wrong, and _oh so_ happy to be.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm really pretty fucked up. Two chapters left!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really bad about getting to work on this. I apologize, but here is the penultimate chapter.**

* * *

Breaking in was easy. Neptune had been quick, and after tying up Ren, Neo set out to Ironwood's estate.

Her desire was _insatiable._

More.

She needed more.

She needed to feed her desire, to calm it back down. Only then would she be able to be at peace.

Neptune had sent warnings about Ironwood, warning her that this target was just one step too high. Neo paid it no mind.

This was the end of her list, after all.

The estate had security, and Neo passed through it without a trace. Such a fickle barrier between the prey and her would be easily ignored.

So she sat crosslegged at the foot of his bed. The soon to be president's breaths came slowly. He was content. At peace.

 _Ought I to leave him alone?_

Neo blinked. Where had that come from?

She'd had no time to make any appearances. Her blond hair was restrained in a ponytail, her bust in a mere tank top. Violet eyes glistened with the thrill before the kill.

But were she to look in the mirror, she'd be Neo.

Her handgun cracked across Ironwood's forehead. The man made no sound as he traveled from unconsciousness to a deeper sleep.

She licked her lips. Like a dog, she salivated with excitement.

* * *

Neo shivered. Ironwood was stirring, and everything was ready.

It was absolutely perfect.

Predictably, he screamed.

Her hair could scarcely be called blond anymore. Deep red streaked the locks, taint with the metallic taste of blood.

"Take a look around," she whispered.

The floor had almost a centimeter of blood. Ironwood looked up, and screamed once again.

 _Typical._

Hanging from the ceiling, strapped to the walls, and lying on the floor were the bodies of the staff. All had been cut maximize blood flow.

Stark naked, Neo sat in the densest part. Crimson dripped down onto her, but she barely paid it any mind now. Her plaything was awake.

"So you're the one in charge."

Ironwood's head swung back to her. The ex-military man regained his composure to a degree. "You'll regret this."

Neo shrugged. "Maybe." A small smile. "But not as much as you'll regret your drug ring. Though I suppose it wasn't much of a drug ring after a while."

Ironwood growled. "You're the one that got Cinder. Am I correct?"

Neo flung up a mock salute, launching blood onto Ironwood. "Yes, sir! As well as Mercury and Emerald. Those two were fun." A dreamy look passed over her face.

Ironwood struggled against his restraints. The unfortunate part of blood meant his hands were slippery. He managed to free one from the ropes that held him prisoner.

Flashing forward, Neo pinned him. Ironwood threw her off with ease, and set to work on freeing his other hand.

His mistake.

Her knife, a mixture of silver and garnet, burrowed into his back. He howled, nearly waking the dead around them.

"Down," she commanded, all frivolity gone. He had been the first to resist like that.

The shock set into the man as Neo redid the restraints. This time she tied them so tight that is hands began to turn a garish blue.

No matter. He wouldn't live long enough to deal with that problem.

"I shouldn't judge," Neo whispered, dragging her hands up Ironwood's chest. She'd left him with pants still, though they'd long drank their fill of the blood. "I just fucked one of the most beautiful men I've ever had the pleasure of doing. But it will be hard to not compare you to him."

Ironwood spat, "I will not play your games."

Neo pressed her blood soaked breasts against his chest. She felt a twitch within his pants. "Men are so predictable. Even ready to fuck when the setting speaks of everything else."

"No," he gasped in pain. Neo had begun to press against his wound.

"Oh, but you'll love it. You'll be screaming for more. Cinder did."

She slipped her fingers deeper into the laceration. The blood barely took her attention, as it merely mixed with what already coated her hand.

Ironwood groaned with pain, but did not cry out.

Neo frowned. She hissed, and forced her hand further in.

But Ironwood elicited no scream.

"Cat got your tongue?" Neo whispered, rage shaking her small frame. Her bitch would speak when she told it to?

Fine.

She _make_ him.

"I'll make you a deal," she purred. "Scream. Scream and I'll make it quick. I won't mutilate you like Mercury or Emerald, and I won't defile you like Cinder."

But Ironwood refused to speak, his pride clamping his jaws together.

The knife glinted as Neo held it aloft. But it descended on the man's pants, cutting them open. She slid onto his lap, feeling his cock hardening beneath her.

"Last chance," she spoke between sinking her teeth into his shoulder. "Scream for me."

Oh, how he looked like he wanted to. But something held Ironwood back, some last form of resilience.

He'd regret it.

Neo lowered herself onto Ironwood. He groaned, pain with a side of pleasure. She began to move up and down, taking the man deeper and deeper into her.

One hand wrapped around the general to keep her steady, while to other held the knife. Neo started with light cuts to his back.

"Scream."

He said nothing.

The knife burrowed deeper. Neo moved faster. Soon, she fucked Ironwood far quicker than she'd expected she would have to.

"SCREAM!" she yelled.

As the man climaxed, he let loose a screech. But Neo barely savored it, as her knife rammed into his throat.

Done.

Neo climbed off the man, sparing him no second look. Instead she sat against the wall. Her hand found her aroused crotch.

"Yang," she whispered, and continued where she had just broken off from. Her fingers found their way inside of her, and Neo almost thought they were Yang's.

* * *

Jaune had the late shift.

He and the other unlucky newbies got the exalted job of responding to calls in the dead of night. And that was when the weird shit happened.

Sirens screaming down the freeway was nothing new to Jaune in the dead of night.

But having the destination be James Ironwood's estate was something else entirely.

"Hope he's okay. I want to vote for him," remarked the man driving the car.

Jaune made a sound of acknowledgement. Of the four people spread over the two cars, he was the only one who felt the reality of the situation.

If they botched this, they were done.

When they pulled up, there was absolutely no sign of a struggle. But the front door stood ajar, beckoning them inside.

Jaune was not prepared for what he saw inside.

Much less to see Yang Xiao-Long, sitting in the middle, covered in blood.

* * *

 _We've got a story breaking, and we're coming to you live with the developing scoop._

 _Chief of police Qrow Branwen has announced the capture of a serial killer who has been at large for the past few months, and suspected of even before then._

 _The police have not released a statement as to the identity of the culprit. In fact, the police force has rebuked all attempts at answering our questions._

 _However, they have informed us that this killer was at the head of the influential drug ring that ran rampant in the city. Chief Branwen believes this will severely lessen the problem._

 _And finally, early this morning the body of General James Ironwood was discovered in his estate. While the police are also staying quiet on this issue, a source believes this was the final victim of the aforementioned killer._

 _The timing of these three events no doubt seems connected. Stay tuned after the break for the coverage of this story as it develops._

* * *

Yang's eyes quivered open, almost afraid.

The cell was alabaster and cold. A solitary confinement ward.

She glanced at herself. Her skin was stained with blood, and she could see the streaks of crimson that were from being dragged in. They tarnished the pristine room with their hideous contrast.

Yang leaned back, resting her head on the wall. For the first time, she could feel another within her. She smiled contentedly.

The detective closed her eyes, and began to piece together a story for her boss.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I didn't go as deep into the first scene. I don't really know why, it just didn't feel like it needed the same insanity the first two had. To me, it seemed almost redundant.**

 **Though for what'll probably be the final time, I am a fucked up person. Welp, at least we've only got one to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You're a disgrace," the chief hissed, his eyes turning darker by the second.

She gave him a simple smile. "I did what I had to do."

"A detective, a defender of the law, turning into a killer? Like hell you did," he spat.

"I did what I had to do."

"What are you, a fucking broken record?" Qrow scoffed.

"They were all guilty," she shrugged. "The police just has too much red tape to do anything about it."

Qrow slammed his fist against the wall. Livid, he growled, "I once respected you, you know that? I had planned on grooming you into the next chief of police. But you undermine the legal system, you undermine _me…_ I regret ever respecting you."

"The ends justify the means, Qrow," she said.

Her chief lost it. He kicked her square in the stomach, right below her uncovered breasts.

Officers burst into the room. They paused, unsure how to approach their chief.

Qrow solved the dilemma for them. "I'm fine. Just…lost control." He walked out of the room without another word.

The woman smiled at the officers, giving them a wave. Both men made eye contact with each other, and left the room.

But her flow of visitors was not done. Jaune Arc walked in.

He stared at her for a long time, as if he didn't recognize the bloodstained, naked woman in front of him.

She gave him a smile. "What, Jaune, you don't find me attractive?" She ran a hand down her chest. "Most men and women can't take their eyes off me."

"I didn't want to believe what I saw. But there was no mistaking it…" Jaune trailed off. His gaze looked lost, like he'd lost a guiding light.

She stood up and stepped closer to Jaune. To the young man's credit, he did not flinch. "Do you believe what you see now?"

He ignored her. "I did some research. I found the files about your mother."

The blonde stopped. Her smile waned.

"Raven Xiao-Long was kidnapped over two decades ago. Raped and beaten. The suspect wasn't found guilty," Jaune whispered. "So he went to finish job. He raped her again, and killed her."

She backed down, retreating to the wall.

"There was a young girl who witnessed it all," Jaune spoke a level quieter.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Huh?" Jaune blinked.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.

He backed up, terrified. "I…I am sorry." Jaune fled the room.

The blonde curled up against the wall, desperate for any form of warmth.

* * *

A few hours passed, and she had another visitor.

Lie Ren stepped through the door, and closed it. He said nothing.

Her eyes opened at the sound. With a yawn, she sat upright.

"Yang…" he whispered. "Why?"

"I…did what I had to do."

Ren's mouth clamped shut. He fixed the woman he barely recognized with a hard stare.

"I enjoyed the time we spent together, Ren. Every moment."

The detective turned away, so she couldn't see his face. She could hear him on the verge of tears.

"I… Goodbye, Yang."

He walked out. She blinked away a tear, surprised it didn't bother her…but at the same time, did.

She began to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

"Hey, shut up in there!" shouted one of the officers from the observation room.

The blonde walked right up to the window and pressed her breasts up against it. "Why don't you come in here and give my mouth something else to do?"

There was silence for a minute or two.

Then the door opened.

One nervous officer stepped in. "I shut off the cameras."

"Where's your friend?" she asked.

"Making sure no one will come, then he'll be in here for his turn."

She smiled at him, and got down on her knees. Licking her lips, she waited for him to undo his belt.

His cock was pressed against her face in no time. She captured it in her mouth, and began to suck. The man threw back his head, moaning in pleasure.

The blonde saw the taser at the man's fallen belt.

She kept sucking him off, until he finally came. He moaned louder, and she reached for it.

His moans turned into screams, and he fell back on the ground, twitching erratically. The blonde shut him up with a pistol whip to the head.

With ease, she stripped him of the rest of his clothing. The warm uniform felt familiar to her, if tight in the chest.

Taking the keycard, she opened the door and entered the observation room. The officer's friend had not returned.

With the window's reflection, she cleaned up her mouth. Then the door opened.

"Hey, you're not—"

She slammed her fist into his temple.

Stepping over his body, she left the room. As the man's friend had promised, there was no one around.

The blonde smirked, and found the fire exit.

She walked out.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Did it end like you think it would?**

 **I won't lie, I intentionally left this open for the possibility of a continuation. But if that happens, it'll be uploaded as a part of this story. So give Red Tape a follow in case I ever come back with more!**

 **But for all intents and purposes, this is the end for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and let me know whether you think this was Yang or Neo in this chapter ;)**


End file.
